


Just Forgiven

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Forgiven [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, annie is my baby, because annie needs a second chance, eremika if you squint, first time writing in this fandom, jeanmarco is precious, mina and marco and annie are best bros, yumikuri is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is a damaged sweetie and Fate takes that into account the next time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> First SnK story!Hope you enjoy. Annie and Mina needs more love.

The first person she met in her new life was Mina.It had been in kindergarten,on the first day during recess.She had been sitting alone on the swings,watching the other kids around her.

One girl,playing in the sandbox nearby, took one look at her and burst out crying. She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Annie..."the girl sobbed.

Annie felt her eyes tear up as she hugged her back,"Mina...I’m so sorry..."

Mina hugged her tighter, “I forgive you...”

That year,she also met Hannah and Franz,who were adults and happily married. The two had been shocked when she remembered them. She was happy for them.Their lives had ended so soon back then but here...

* * *

The next time she met an old face was in fifth grade. She and Mina were still close,and although the other girl had moved,they stayed in touch.Due to this,the girl was left alone. So one day,she found herself on the playground after lunch,intent on the cars passing the school.No one came near,until...

"Hi!"she jumped at the voice and turned. The person was a black haired boy the same age as her,his most defining feature a face full of freckles,"Do...you remember me?"

The tears filled her eyes.Of course she did.

"I'm...so...sorry..."she managed,"Marco... I didn't mean...anything from before..."

The boy just hugged her and said,"I know"

From then on,the two became best friends,joining Mina in the search for their friends of the 104th training squad.It took them years,but their efforts were not in vain.

* * *

Marco found Jean in their fifteenth year,as a French transfer student at a local diner.With him was Historia and Armin,strangely actual siblings in this go-around and also French.The reunion had been heartfelt,with the fact Annie had once been the enemy far behind.They had gone back to France but had promised to return one day soon.They still had contact.

Hanji,Moblit,Erwin and Levi found them when they entered high school,the four of them all teachers.Hanji was Chemistry,Moblit Math,Erwin English and Levi History.Annie and Marco had been able to reunite with Mina now,after being separated throughout middle school.Through sheer luck,their schedules had intercepted-same lunch,at least one class...

“Leonhardt.A moment,please”they were stopped one day leaving English,at the end of class.Marco and the girls exchanged looks.

“Yes,sir?”Annie asked.

“I feel as though...we’ve met before....”Erwin looked over her,taking in her face, “At least,I...”He stopped after a moment and smiled weakly, “I hope you’ve been well since then...Annie.”

“Commander,”She smiled weakly at the man,turning to her confused friends,“Marco.Mina,meet Erwin Smith,former Commander of the Scouting Legion.”

“You must be Kirschtein’s friend and Jaeger’s Squadmate?”the man looked them over, “I heard a great deal about you two back then.And now.”

“Jean...”Marco smiled weakly,then asked, “Have you heard from anyone else,sir?Anyone we probably-”

“I have met no one before you,other then my former subordinates,which I’m sure you have met”

“Oh,”Annie saw the time,“Sir,I have to go,but one last question”

“Yes?”

“Eren...Mikasa,Ymir,Sasha,Connie.Bertholdt and Reiner?Have any of the others seen them?”

“You should ask them yourselves.You have Hanji next period,don’t you,Carolina?Leonhardt?”

“Oh,of course,"she was just leaving to catch up to the others when Annie stopped and said,"Do you forgive me,sir?"

"I do. I have,"he smiled,"Until tomorrow's period"

She smiled in relief,"Thank you" and left.

=====================================================================

Two years later:

Two years came and went so fast.They had seen no one else other then the teachers and the occasional Skype chats with Armin,Historia and Jean since freshman year.The three were now juniors in high school and enjoying it.

“Annie,wake up!”

Annie stretched and then sneezed.Mina giggled as she pulled into a parking spot,"We're here"

"Here" was a beach parking lot overlooking the sea.The two girls got out of the car and walked forward,Mina inhaling the air with a smile.

"Eren wasn't kidding when he mentioned the Ocean past the Walls,"Mina smiled weakly.Annie looked at her friend again.Her life had been snuffed out in the battle of Trost,so long before many things had happened.One of them had been the fall of walls,"It's gorgeous..."

"Right you are..."they jumped when Marco spoke,having pulled in next to them,standing with his door open and leaning on the frame,"Eren wasn't kidding"

"That guy really knows how to make a dream seem true"he laughed,pushing off,"Well I brought the beach chairs and umbrella.Bring your towels and the food?"

"We did"Mina smiled,"Let's have a fun day!"

\---

The water was cold when the three of them first got in.Mina squealed when the water ran over her ankles,"Cold!"She wore a large sun hat and a two-piece with a frill.Annie couldn’t help noticing a faint scar on her neck,where it could have been bitten off,but had actually been a surgery to remove a tumor in her throat several years before.

"Come on,you two!"Marco waded in and flopped back onto the water.He wore orange shorts with a black design,"You can swim,right?"

"Of course!"Mina smiled as Annie weakly shook her head. She wore a two piece as well,a white top with light blue shorts.The two looked at her and then at each other.

"I didn't think it was important"she explained.

"Then we'll have to teach you!"Marco laughed.

Annie blaunched, “Wait,no!I-” but her friends just laughed.She had to join in and smile as they pulled her out into the water.

=====================================================================

It was early evening when the three flopped back down on their towels ringing the fire pit they had claimed earlier that afternoon.

“Ahhhh”Mina sighed as she flopped back, “That was fun!”

“How do you feel,Annie?”Marco asked,as he dug in the cooler for their food,for they had plans to stay for a few hours,“Was trying to swim as hard as you made it seem?”

“It was”Annie admitted,smiling weakly, “But I get it.Thanks,you two.”

* * *

Hours passed as they sat,talking,eating and laughing.Annie had never felt at such ease,but here,at this time,in this life...She was honestly the happiest she’d ever been.

“Hey!!!!”They jumped as someone called out.The beach was somewhat deserted by this time,except for another group by another burning pit further up the sand,with some of the members playing night volleyball,"Could you pass the ball that's near you?"

There was a volleyball in the sand near Mina,barely illuminated by the flame. She got up and called back,"Heads up!"as she served it perfectly back their way,even in darkness.

“Thanks-”the speaker caught the ball,then stopped.They walked over,still holding the ball.The fire was surprisingly bright enough to illuminate him in color.It was a boy,slightly tanned with messy brown hair and teal-green eyes.He wore green trunks with a black trim and blue tie, “No way...Mina?Is that you?”

He dropped the ball and ran to her in a tight hug.As he did,Annie saw his hands,faintly scared with...bite marks. _Of course,of all the people...it was him....Eren..._

Mina was confused at the sudden action, “Um...”

“It's me,Eren!”he pulled away, “It's been so long...”

Her eyes teared up and she threw her arms around him.Annie couldn’t blame her for that.They had members of Squad 34 in the Battle of Trost ,and as she recalled,Mina had died in front of his eyes.He was then “killed”,but Mina didn’t know that, “Eren...thank goodness!I missed you!”

“You too,”Eren looked at the other two,looking over them with a smile, “Annie...and..”The smile faded as he looked at him in shock, “Marco...”

“Hi,Eren”Marco smiled.

Eren pulled away from Mina and wrapped his arms around Marco, “I missed you...We all did...”

“Yeah,Jean told me.I’m sorry for worrying you,”he glanced at Annie as he spoke, “But I’m back.And you’re here!”He pulled away, “How have you been?Who are you here with?”

“Well,Mikasa and Connie for starters,”the boy smiled as he looked at the sky, “As well as Bertholdt,Reiner,Sasha,Ymir.As well as Levi,Hanji,Moblit and Erwin.Also the former Levi Squad,Petra,Auruo,Eld and Gunther.”

Marco and Mina looked overjoyed as Eren added to them, “They’re really nice and would love to meet you two.”

Annie’s breath lodged in her throat at the last names listed, “I...I don’t think I should.I’ll stay here with the stuff.”

Mina looked at her in worry, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.Go say hi”she sat back down,and Eren sighed.

“Annie-”Marco began but Eren stopped him and shook his head,"No,don't.Annie,I didn't want to do this"

"What in the-Hey!"He grabbed her around by the wrist and pulled her up and over his shoulder,"Put me down,Jaeger!"

"Still smaller-gah!"She still remembered her old moves,he realized as she wiggles free and let him hit the sand,"Ouch,still should have expected that"

He looked up after a moment at her and asked,"Please,Annie?No one blames you anymore.We never did"

"Annie"Both Marco and Mina smiled at her.She had told them the stories,so they knew,"Come on.Please?"

She sighed and after a moment,nodded.

****  
  
  



	2. Complicated/Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie reunites with everyone.And the trio from France comes back to stay

Her heart hurt.She'd never thought she'd see any of them again...especially the ones she had killed.

 

"Hey,look who I found!"Eren called to the group of talking people. Annie hung back as the group converged on Marco and Mina,hugging and crying in their joy.

“Annie?Annie!”she was about to turn away and leave when two forms broke away and grabbed onto her tightly. She knew instantly who it was without turning,for she just knew.

“Reiner...Bertholdt...”she looked up into their tear-stricken smiles and a smile broke out on her face,tears filling her eyes, “It's you...”

"It's been so long...."Bertholdt managed.

"So it has..."the girl cried for the first time since she had met Marco so many years ago,"I missed you two so much..."

She was then swarmed by the others,creating a giant group hug in a way.They all  hugged her tightly,happy to see her.

Suddenly she was face to face with four people she hadn't wanted to see.

"So,you're Annie?"the man with a glare that could rival Levi's look looked down at her.

"Oluo!"there was the kind woman,Petra,if she was correct,who came between them,"Don't scare her!"

Holy Crap The thought was a shock to her She’s actually-

“We heard a lot about you”Petra said,smiling,"And really wanted to meet you"

"You...wanted to meet me?"

"Of course! Any member of the 104th is a friend of ours.So...Its nice to meet you,Annie!"she smiled as did the three men behind her. The gesture made her tear up again.Annie Leonhardt the Titan Shifter may have been stonic but Annie Leonhardt the teenage girl from upstate was not.

She broke back into happy tears,causing everyone else to smile and laugh,because that little gesture meant everything to her.

 

1 year later

“How much longer?”Eren complained as he paced the airport waiting area. Mikasa looked at him from her spot next to Annie and Mina,who was napping against Annie’s shoulder,soft music playing out of an unattached headphone. “Not much longer,Eren.Annie,how much longer until Ymir and Marco arrive?They’re late.”

“They’re coming”She looked at her phone again,as another message appeared:

Marco:"Right outside.Are we late?"

Annie:"No.Still not in yet"

"That's good"the freckled boy appeared,the taller girl behind him,"I-"

"FLIGHT 569 FROM FRANCE,NOW DISEMBARKING"the announcement cut him off and made everyone jump.

"Ymir!!!!"the first thing anyone heard was the cry of one little blonde girl running at the tall girl and jumping on her in a hug. The brunette was in shock as the girl pulled away with a smile,"My Ymir..."

Ymir smiled broadly as she hugged the girl back with equal gusto,"Historia..."

"Guess you weren't waiting that long?"Following her was the duo of Jean and Armin,pulling three suitcases and Armin carrying a bag that was obviously Historia’s.

Marco’s face lit up and he rushed forward,practically jumping on Jean,who dropped his bags. The two nearly fell back but Jean caught them. The two were smiling,happy to be together once more. They had also been in an established relationship since they had reunited three years before.Annie smiled for them while the others laughed.

Mina woke up next to her and smiled,seeing the newcomers. There was a reunion between her and Armin,before Armin was reunited with Eren and Mikasa.The trio held each other for a long time. Annie recalled an old,faint memory of standing for rations after the fall of Shiganshina for some reason. Then during training and after Eren's powers had been revealed.The thought made her smile.They were always together...

She was then jolted as Historia crept up behind her and pushed her towards Armin.Armin was then shouldered in Annie's direction by the smiling duo of Mikasa and Eren.

"Hi...Annie"the blonde boy managed with a smile.Annie looked him over.He had grown a bit taller than the last time she had seen him,fifteen years old in a diner with a school group,"It's great to see you in person again"

"Yeah,same" she smiled weakly.

"Say it already,Armin!"Historia said from behind her,still holding tightly to Ymir’s hand.

Armin blushed,before taking Annie’s face in his hands and suddenly slammed his lips against hers. Her face went bright red as it computed. He pulled away,embarrassed as his sister and their friends whistled and smiled.

“I love you Annie.”he managed with a weak smile.

Annie felt her eyes tear up and managed, “I do too” before she hugged him tightly.He smiled and returned the hug,their friends whistling.

She was a lot of things but most of all he was Annie Leonhardt,she was happy and she was forgiven for her past.

That was all that mattered

****  
  



End file.
